Dirty Secrets
by killmenowplease
Summary: NSFW from Tumblr


p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"I let out a giggle as Harry gave my bum a small tap as we exited the restaurant, hands tightly wrapped around each other. We rapidly made our way over to Harry´s car, both of our minds clearly on nothing but each others bodies, naked./span/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""You really are killing me with that top" Harry murmured once we were buckled up in the vehicle. "I can tell" I chuckled, nodding towards Harry´s more than prominent boner, my bottom lip making it´s way between my teeth. "You know you have that affect on me" He stated, looking at me in a way that made me want to pounce on him right then and there./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Well I´m flattered" I smirked back, leaning over to kiss him. I wasted no time and instantly slipped my tongue in between his lips, I tangled my fingers in his hair, both of us letting out small moans against each others swollen lips. I bit down on his bottom lip before pulling away for air. "We should probably try and contain ourselves seven more minutes" Harry stated, meeting my mischief filled expression. "Uh huh" I absentmindedly mumbled, breaking our eye contact, toying with the sleeve on his black and white shirt. Harry cocked an eyebrow at me quizzically, before twisting the key and starting the ignition. And his suspicion was about to be proved right, I definitely wasn´t in the mood for waiting seven minutes. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"I innocently moved my hand from my thigh to Harry´s, slowly dragging my red nails up and down the black fabric. Harry instantly shot me a "patience, honey" look before returning his gaze to the busy London road. I chose to completely ignore it, only moving my hand further up his thigh, closer and closer to his still evident erection. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"I eventually placed my hand on top of his bulge, the throbbing between my own legs becoming prominent. "Babe" Harry warned, although I could tell he was on the verge of being so desperate for my touch he´d give in. I just gave him a smirk as i started unzipping his jeans, Harry still attempting to keep his focus on the road. I smiled proudly as I could see how hard he really was, small droplets of precum creating a wet stain on his boxers./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Oh wow, you really like this top" I teased, before slipping my hand inside Harry´s boxers, him letting out a small groan, meanwhile slightly bucking his hips into my palm. I started stroking him softly, enjoying the little whimpers and heavier type of breaths escaping his parted lips. I then ran my thumb over his tip before pulling his boxers down, his member now fully bare in front of my lustfilled eyes, my mouth watering at the sight./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"I licked over my bottom lip, before bending down to wrap my lips around him. I could feel his thighs tensing at the sudden sensation, feeling myself getting more and more turned on, already going trough the scenario of Harry returning the favor once we arrived home in my mind. I licked a long stripe up and down his shaft, grabbing onto his thighs for support. I pressed a string of wet kisses all the way from his hipbone to the very tip of his lenght before wrapping my entire mouth around him./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"I began bobbing my head up and down, the sound of Harry´s moans and pants only spurring me to take more of him. I hollowed my cheeks and started moving my head up and down in a quicker pace, Harry moving one of his hands from the steering wheel to firmly tangle in my hair. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"I could tell he wasn´t far from his orgasm when I could feel the muscles on his thighs tensing harshly below my left hand. I swirled my tongue over his tip as my name left his lips in a way that was making me squirm in arousal. It only took a couple more bobbing movements, before Harry was doubling over with pleasure, letting out another throaty moan before coming in my mouth as I swallowed his salty load./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"When I looked up I realized that we were about to pull up to our driveway, Harry somehow still managing to maneuver l the car. I looked over at him before wiping my mouth and giving him a now very much aroused smile. "Ah come here you" Harry breathed, grabbing my arm and gently yanking me towards him. "That was amazing" he panted before smashing his lips onto mine. I kissed back, running my hands down his heaving chest. I pulled away slightly to nuzzle my face in his neck, pressing a few kisses there before pulling away starting to exit the car, more than ready for what was in store for me once we made it inside./p 


End file.
